


Afire

by Rinoki



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoki/pseuds/Rinoki
Summary: 全校的王子殿下破天荒地参加了联谊。*mob女性角色
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 3





	Afire

不计其数的酒杯。叮当作响的门铃。此起彼伏的人声。暗橙色的灯光自上而下缓缓流淌，越过对方翘起的发丝，在睫毛下留下一片阴翳。他低下头看了看自己手上的半杯生啤，思绪却已经顺着窗框爬到了夜色中去。

  
菊池并非厌恶这类社交场合。相反，每次在酒会和庆功宴上他都能面适时地和男孩一起胡闹，和女孩一起聊天；面面俱到的表现让他得到无数亲朋好友的青睐，并为他带来了很多邀约。

  
但是他没想到这次的酒会叫上了学校里的其他研讨会一起参加。他也不是没和同级生们喝过酒，今天的参与成员里也有几个他熟悉的面孔。他也没想到来了这么多女孩子，性别比例五五开的酒会可不多见。他更没想到这个酒会中岛健人会来。

  
中岛是不怎么参与酒会的那类人。需要应酬的社交场合他自然是随叫随到，而且表现得如鱼得水，总是讨得长辈们的喜欢。另一方面，学生们自发组织的酒会他则是每次都会挂上一个完美的微笑表示他还有事要忙。闻名全校的闪亮王子永远约不出来成了一个传说，甚至有不少人推测是因为他有女朋友。

  
然而活在传说里的中岛本人现在却坐在菊池身边的座位上，双手捧着酒杯，弯起眼睛来悠悠听着旁边两个同学对发表内容吐苦水。话题正说到兴头上，中岛已经把身子侧了一半过去。菊池撇了撇嘴，怒斥离自己只有十厘米的人看都不肯看自己一眼。别喝了小心喝醉了。

  
“你，你好。”

  
对面的女孩子说话了。没见过的面孔，小巧可爱，妆容上也下了一番功夫。菊池恍然大悟是有人叫了校外的人过来，怪不得男女人数相近，不过是打着酒会旗号的联谊会罢了。

  
“你好。”他保持礼貌地回答了女孩的招呼。

  
“菊池くん，一直不说话呢……啊，那个，你的朋友给我看过你的照片和名字……”女孩细细碎碎地念叨着，声音越来越小。

  
“你知道我啊？”嘴上冷静地做出了反应，菊池心中却是警铃大作。搞不好这是冲他来的耶，还是追踪型导弹。

  
“是，看了照片之后就觉得你很帅气……”

  
“只有照片？”菊池摆出一个失落的表情。

  
“啊，不是的，本人也很帅！”她慌慌张张地解释起来，生涩的反应让菊池忍不住笑了出来。

  
“谢谢。”听到道谢声女孩也羞涩地笑了起来，看向菊池的眼睛又躲躲闪闪地低了头。

  
“風磨くん！刚刚助教来了一个电话……”岸风风火火地冲到他面前，瞧见他和对面的女孩声音戛然而止。

  
“不好意思，失陪一下。”他冲女孩点了点头，跟着岸站了起来。

  
“打搅到你了？”没走出去几步，岸诚惶诚恐地问了一句。

  
“没有，来得正好。”菊池松了一口气，拍了拍岸的肩膀。后者一脸茫然地看着他，于是他又打了一下那家伙让他赶紧的。

  
结果并没有什么急事，助教只是询问他一些文件共享的事情，前后没用掉几分钟。他没急忙回到座位上去，因为他知道现在回去，刚刚被按下暂停键的磁带便要重新开始。

  
他去找了田中那一桌人，和他们寒暄了两句，还被灌了几口酒。酒会的人数众多，已经和包下了整间居酒屋没什么区别，到这个时候已经没人在乎原本的座位了。

  
他前后花了约莫二十分钟才慢吞吞地回去，毕竟他还把半杯啤酒扔在那里。他还没走近就发现方才的女孩身边已经多了一个男人。

  
“那你们现在每天都在讨论些什么课题？”

  
是中岛。

  
他的声音听起来很轻快，句尾上翘，如同清脆的铃音作响。女孩一边回答他的问题一边爽朗地笑起来，和刚刚含蓄的笑容大不相同。

  
菊池坐回了原本的位置上，然而这一次女孩连看都没看他一眼。情窦初开的少女显然被身旁的男人勾走了心，眨着眼睛把身子向他凑近。

  
菊池确实希望在他回来前有谁能把这个女孩的注意引走，但他可没期待这个。

  
“哟。”他和对面的两人打了个招呼。

  
“回来啦。出什么事了？”中岛向他发问。

  
“没事，已经解决了。”

  
“那就好。”中岛点点头，随后又把视线重新移到了女孩身上，继续起刚才的话题。

  
“哇，本以为王子殿下不喜欢搞联谊的，结果真的来了之后进攻超猛的……我赌一杯啤酒，他今晚就能把那姑娘拿下。”旁边的同学向菊池吐槽。

  
而此时此刻的菊池已经无暇顾及和同学的对话，他把酒杯送到嘴边，在玻璃之后轻轻地咂了一声嘴。

  
“你的指甲好漂亮呀！是去店里做的吗？”

  
女孩应了一声，笑着把双手伸到了中岛面前。

  
“好可爱啊，手也很小呢。”中岛说着把自己的手也伸出来，从下面触碰对方的手心，不知不觉便双手合十掌心相对，“哈哈，你看，比我小一圈呢。”

  
砰。菊池的酒杯砸在桌子上。他低声讲了一句抱歉，便起身匆匆离去。

***

“结果到最后到底有几对成了啊……”散场时分，同学一边念叨着一边数起在场的人数，只可惜有几对有心人早已经撤离了现场。

  
“结果健人也没和那个女孩继续发展，看那架势还以为今天肯定要一起回去了……風磨？”对方看着菊池紧皱着眉头若有所思，不由得喊了他一句。

  
“怎么了？”菊池如梦方醒地转过头去，不料却已经被对方发现了视线远处的中岛的身影。

  
“啊，你是不甘心吧？刚刚也把酒杯一摔黑着脸就跑出去了。对了，那孩子一开始不是先找了你吗？原来是健人横插一脚抢了别人的猎物啊，那确实是不太够意思……”

  
“他可太够意思了。”菊池用鼻子哼了一声，表达自己的不满。

***

“综上所述，王子大人打算怎么赔我啊？”

  
“是你先开始的。”中岛鼓起脸颊。

  
“我对人家笑一下你就要跟人家牵手？在你男朋友面前跟别的女人牵手？”

  
“你逗她开心的时候我可是很生气的！要不是優太把你叫走了谁知道你又要说些什么！”

  
“哇，那个时候明明你都没看我一眼。”

  
“你的意思是我没看你你就可以做了？”中岛的声音染上了一点怒气。

  
“我就是寒暄一下，谁想到你嫉妒心这么强啊！看到是你坐到他旁边了我差点冲上去把你椅子踹翻耶。”

  
“你敢踹我椅子我就敢把你踹下床。”

  
“我这不是没踹吗……”

  
“反正以后不许去联谊。”

  
菊池一个仰天感叹，哇这语气来认真的。

“你不会是因为知道今天是联谊才来的吧？”

  
“樹告诉我的，说你要来。”

  
“我还以为是酒会才来的……你告诉我是联谊我就不去了。”

  
“离开始就一个小时了还要临时取消吗，你也不喜欢这样吧。”

  
的确不喜欢。不过菊池还是凑近了一些表示反对：“王子殿下不知道在这个时候使用一下自己的特权吗？”

  
“这样不行吗？”中岛垂下眉毛思索起来，“我觉得今天来了挺好的。”

  
“因为久违牵了女孩的手？”

  
“因为久违牵了女孩的手之后，菊池做了超生气的表情，哈哈。”中岛不禁大笑起来。

  
“中岛老师中岛老师。”

  
“怎么了，菊池同学？”

  
“中岛老师的男朋友现在超生气的，到底该怎么做才能让他开心起来呢？”

  
“嗯……大概是到家之后的惊喜吧。菊池同学这么优秀，一定可以忍到回家的。”中岛笑嘻嘻地戳了戳菊池软绵绵的脸颊。

  
“好——”好学生菊池至少到家之前乖乖听从老师的教诲。

  
这注定是一个菊池无法忘怀的夜晚。忘不了生啤的索然无味，忘不了自家男友和陌生女孩的掌心相对，也忘不了在他走出房间之前中岛露出的那个微乎其微的、狡黠的笑容。  
多么令人啼笑皆非啊，那一刻那竟然觉得，他的小坏蛋是世界上最美的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 2021.2


End file.
